Blaze Vs Speed
by Kakashi106
Summary: It was a normal day at Deimon, but all changes when a fire takes place in the Deimon football teams clubhouse and to make it worse, Mamori is inside! Is someone going to rescue her or will they need to be rescued too! Chapter 6 up!
1. Ordinary Flames

Ordinary Flames

I do not own Eyeshield 21! (I wish though!)

SUMMARY: It was a normal day at Deimon, but all changes when a fire takes place in the Deimon football teams clubhouse and to make it worse, Mamori is

inside! Is someone going to rescue her or will they need to be rescued too!

It was a normal day at Demion High School. The Demion football team was out on the field practicing as usual. Mamori was in the locker room cleaning and straitening things out.

Sena was doing latter's and sprint drills; Monta was catching the balls

that came out of a machine that fired them at him; the linemen were tackling each other; and Hiruma was shouting and shooting at anyone who was slacking off.

Few Minutes later at the club house where Mamori was, a few guys on motorcycles came riding up with flaming bottles of alcohol. They threw them on top of the roof and into the windows. As they left they shouted, "This is what you deserved you stupid assholes for eliminating us from the tournament!"

But one guy stayed around to am the door shut by putting a lead pipe into the doorknob and bending it to where no one can get out.

Mamori heard sounds coming from outside and was wondering what was happening outside. As the curious person she was, she walked out of the locker room and went into the team room where she saw the burning bottle. She was in a panic looking for a fire extinguisher, but there wasn't one. She thought, "Stupid Hiruma!!! How can you not have a fire extinguisher?!

Then she headed toward the door to go get help since the fire was spreading fast and the smoke was spreading to where she couldn't see anything in front of her. When she reached the door, she pulled to open it but it wouldn't budge! She pulled harder and harder but it still wouldn't open. She started panicking more not sure what to do. She looking around for water, but there was only one water bottle and that wouldn't help at all. She started sweating as the temperature went up the room. She then saw some of the ceiling fall to the ground. She glanced up towards the roof where she saw dark black spots with red and blue flames surrounding them. Mamori had no idea what to do. She was literally crying now.

"Somebody HELP MEEE! GET ME OUT!!!" she yelled as loud as she can but no one was around to here her.

Back at the football field the guys were still practicing until they saw smoke up in the sky. "What the hell is that!" yelled Jumongi

"It looks like a fire my friend" said Taka

"But where is it coming from?" asked Monta

…………..

Sena and Hiruma at that same moment came to a realization that it was the club house and that Mamori was in there. They dashed towards the club house without saying a word to their teammates; there was no time to talk. They ran as fast as they can, Sena was running at the speed of light. Hiruma was far behind.

Sena was the first to reach the club house; his eyes went wide at the sight he saw. Hiruma came a little while later. They stood there shocked. The club house was engulfed in flames. They came back to their senses as they heard Mamori screaming inside.

They rushed to the door and……

Cliff Hanger!!!! =D


	2. The Rescue

The Rescue

---------------------------------

They rushed to the door and….

Saw the clubhouse engulfed in flames. Everywhere you looked, there was fire, slowly burning down the clubhouse.

Hiruma and Sena frantically searched everywhere to see if Mamori was still inside. To what they can see, there was no movements or sounds.

They began to think she wasn't in there in the first place until they heard a cough.

"MAMORI!" shouted Sena

"Sena? Is that you… cough…cough…I can't see anything." Said a distressed Mamori.

Sena shot a glance to Hiruma for answers on what they should do in this kind of situation, but they had to think quick. In a matter of minutes the clubhouse is to collapse.

Hiruma thought and said nothing. He didn't no what to do. He hasn't actually been in a situation like this before. His face was full of panic and worry and fear.

Sena was just standing there.

"What should I do?" is all he could think of

Mamori was like a sister to him and he needed her. She was always there when he was in trouble, so this was his time to be there for her in her time of trouble.

So Sena did what he had to do. He grabbed Hiruma by the elbow and they both ran towards the locked door with the pipe on it. Sena knew he was not strong enough to unscrew the pipe so he just let go of Hiruma and ran and rammed into the door hoping it would eventually knock down.

Hiruma just stood there in a daze as Sena repeatedly kept on running into the door shoulder first. He just stood there, and stood there, and stood there.

"HIRUMA!!!! HELP ME" Yelled a very worried and upset Sena.

At that moment Hiruma snapped out of his daze and finally came too and started helping Sena with the door. They were both ramming the door at the same time and progress was finally showing.

The door was coming off its hinges. They kept running into it countless times, but with one final blow the door came crashing down, with them falling on top of it.

But they got up in no time and started to frantically search for Mamori. Every time they yelled her name they got no reply. But moments later Sena found her lying on the ground unconscious. Sena was worried that she wasn't breathing, but to his relief she was.

"Hiruma! I found her" Yelled Sena

He came rushing in and was relieved she was ok.

But they finally thought that this was no time to relax, they were in a burning building that was about to collapse any moment. So Hiruma picked up Mamori in cradle style and started rushing back to the entrance. Flying pieces of the ceiling were coming down everywhere. There were moments where they had to dodge, jump, and leap to avoid being hit.

They were almost to the opening, they could see the light, as they ran the building was more and more falling apart and pieces of burnt would kept on falling on them.

And as they were about to reach the opening a huge piece of burning ceiling, as big and wide as a table, was about to fall on Mamori and Hiruma. Sena saw it slowly falling down, and without thinking, he dove towards them and pushed them out the door before it can land on them.

"You Damn Midget, why the hell did you push us for?!!!" Yelled Hiruma who turned around to yell at Sena, but he was no where in sight. There was only a burning building.

Everyone saw what happened, the team finally made it to the scene but before they could lend a helping hand to them, everything went wrong. The building collapsed onto SENA!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

OH NO SENA!!!!!

Till next time, sorry it took so long to update!


	3. Help

HELP

Everyone just stared at the sight before them….

Sena was under a heap of ceiling, buried under about what could be over 100 pounds…

"SENAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Suzuna.

That scream, seemed to ignite everyone, and that shocked stare and motionless movement they were at a moment ago had changed. They all rushed over to the area where Sena was buried and started recklessly throwing the pieces of board, cement, and ash off of him. They all yelled hoping that they might hear a reply, but all they could hear were their own voices.

They all knew that that he would be under there for some time, because he was underneath so much that it could take hours to find him. They all hoped to find his head so he could breath or at least a hand or leg!

They dug for what seem like forever. Time was against them and it seem that every second felt like an hour. They were in a panic and they were starting to feel the exaushtion from the heat of the fire.

Hiruma had a look of distraut and worry mixed onto his face. Every second he would shout " Come on you stupid midget, where the hell are you!!!!"

No one complained or told him to be quite cause inside they all thought the same thing.

Jumonji was digging non-stop, He was going to find Sena no matter what it took. He dug and dug, until he felt something soft, but rough at the same time. He looked down and saw a some what tanish piece mixed in with the rubble. He dug faster towards that part, throwing things everywhere. When finally he got a complete form of a hand.

"SENA!" he shouted with a hint of relief.

Everyone rushed over and took in the sight they saw. A second later they began to dig in that one spot all together, they all shouted for him hoping they might get a movement to show them he was ok.

As they dug, they all at once, being unannounced, shouted his name perfectly at the same time. That was when they saw it, a twitch of his index finger. After that twitch came a bigger twitch and then his whole hand moved. The team were so excited and dug on, but Sena's hand seemed to be reaching for something, anything.

In that moment of desperation, Hiruma takes a hold of his hand and squeezes it to show that they were there to help. Snea's hand softened to his touch and calmed down for a moment. Everyone was shocked to see that Hiruma might have a soft spot. But all that didn't matter, what mattered was that Sena was in trouble and needed their help.

They kept on digging until finally they got about half of his upper body out, but he remained motionless ever since Hiruma grabbed his hand. Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi all were trying to talk to him while the other dug the rest of his body out.

"Sena, please wake up, Sena!" said Kurita, who was balling his eyes out.

Hiruma and Musashi shook him, yelled at him, did what ever it took to get him awake.

Finally his eyes started to flutter open to where you can see a little bit of his brown and lifeless eyes.

"hey…" said a very tired Sena

"Hey kid, how you feeling in there?" asked Musashi

"…well… it hurts… and I can't… feel my …. Legs" said Sena in short gasps.

Hiruma and Musashi look at each other with worry.

"Ok Sena, now listen to me, you have to stay awake…ok, other wise you might not wake up again, you have a pretty bad bump on your head with a hug gash, so you need to stay awake" told Musashi

"k" is all that came from Sena's mouth.

"HEY!" yelled Monta, with a scared and frightened tone

Everyone went over to see what he was so scared of, but once they saw, they too were scared. Not for themselves but for Sena.

"DID ANYONE CALL THE AMBULANCE YET!!!!" Yelled Hiruma

Right then Yuki pulled out his phone and called in the situation.

What Hiruma and everyone saw made them panic. Before them were Sena's leg in a puddle of blood because one of the pipe lines that feel through the roof went through his body, right above his legs and little below the stomach.

The sight made everyone tense up and sick. In a matter of seconds they finally pulled him out and layed him on his side cause of the pole.

A couple of minutes later the ambulance arrived followed by police and a fire truck. The ambulance people took Mamori first to the hospital because with Sena they had to put him in a special way that wouldn't hurt him anymore than it did. A second ambulance showed up and carefully put him inside.

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Hiruma, not caring what everyone thought

"Yes, but only you" said the ambulance guy

Hiruma hopped in and sat next to Sena who was watching him in worry. Hiruma bent down and said "Don't worry we are here for you, everything will be ok."

But inside Hiruma couldn't help but feel that everything was not ok and is only going to get worse.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all liked it! R&R please I love comments!

-KAKASHI106


	4. Unconscious

Chapter 4: Unconscious

The ride in the ambulance was the longest ride he has ever taken in his life. He watched Sena lay on the hard flat cot before him, seeing his burnt body and drips of sweat dropping from his face. But most of all he couldn't take his eyes off of his legs. They looked like they were ripped apart by a lion, but there were also the burns and the long poll sticking through his body. He looked as though he was in tremendous pain and he couldn't bear to stand it anymore. His eyes were smothered together and his eyebrows furrowed as though he was screaming in his mind for someone to help him through this pain. Right then Hiruma couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Sena's hand and held it so tight that his palm was starting to sweat. He closed his eyes and started to pray that he would be ok and that this wasn't the end for him.

Moments later the finally arrived to the hospital. Hiruma first rushed out to see that his teammates were already waiting outside for their arrival. Soon after Hiruma got out, the ambulance people took out Sena and rolled him in with a sprint like action. They rushed through the doors and into the ER where then the doctors took over. From there on the boys had to wait patiently in the waiting room.

About an hour later a doctor came out to the young men…

"Who is Sena's family?" said the doctor in a mono tone voice.

Right then all the boys stood up, announcing that this was Sena's family.

"Ah I see, well right now I believe you are all his family, but I do need his blood related ones so they can sign off the release form so he can be operated on." Said the doctor

"But, right now Sena's family is not even in country, they went on vacation as Sena stayed to finish playing his football season" said Monta

"So there is no way to contact them?"

"They don't have phones and we don't know where they are staying"

"…. This is a problem then…"

"What if we sign off or how about our coach… isn't there anything we can do in this kind of situation?" pleaded Kurita

"…. Well there is one likely possibility, but it will hurt Sena…. We would have to take him off his meds and ask permission from him himself… meaning he will be in remarkable pain… are you all willing to put him through that?" said the doctor

"Yes!" yelled Hiruma "As long as the surgery will save his life… and also can we be there when you ask, maybe we can ease his pain when you ask him."

"ok then… and to answer your question, only 3 people can be in the room at once meaning there is me and only two of you so you will all have to choose the two…" there the doctor turned around and slowly progressed back through the doors.

All the boys were in the waiting room unsure to what to say. Some wanted to shout out what they wanted to say but were stopped when…

"I believe Hiruma and Mushashi should be the ones to go into the room with Sena, I..I think you guys out of any of us are the most responsible and capable of helping Sena…. That … that is what I think." Shouted Kurita

Everyone turned and looked at Kurita in shock, not being able to believe that he just shouted that out… but no one argued and the decision was made.

Hiruma and Mushashi didn't argue and walked through the doors about to see something they wished they never seen. Seconds later they were at Sena's room. As they entered the room, they were welcomed with a piercing scream from Sena, who was practically thrashing around trying rid of the pain he was in. At that moment Hiruma rushed towards Sena pushing the doctor out his way and grabbed his hand, while chanting to him…

"It's all right, you're ok, shhh don't worry we are here" over and over again… and soon after Mushashi was by his bed side holding his other hand talking to him as well. Tear were seeping through Sena's eyes as though he was a faucet. This was making Hiruma's eyes tear up as well as Mushashi's, they have never seen someone in so much pain and to top it off, it was someone who was very close to them, like a brother. Inside they were screaming for Sena… screaming thoughts on why it was him. Minutes later Sena soon started to calm a bit where the thrashing was just a slight nudge and the screaming turned into whimpers and deep breathing. There the doctor took this opportunity to ask him the question.

"Sena, we need to ask you if it is alright to operate on you, mainly on your legs and where the pole was?"

Sena had a blank stare as though he became lifeless, but they all knew the pain he was going through was draining all his life out of him. "Yes." Was all that came from his mouth and from there he closed his eyes, he was squinting them so hard as though telling the doctor to do something now or I won't last much longer. Once the doctor received the answer he wanted he rushed over injected a sleeping drug into Sena and told the nurses to prepare for him.

The doctor then turned to them and asked them one unexpected question to them.

"Did you guys say that he plays football?"

"yes" came a whisper from Mushashi's mouth

"Well I am sorry to say this but, this boy will not be able to walk anymore by the likes of it…"

They both just stared at the doctor for the longest time until Hiruma asked, "Is there any possibility that he will be able to walk… any at all… at least 1% a chance?" he pleaded

"He has at least 1% but the other 99% is likely saying he won't walk"

"That's fine…. As long as there is 1% there is always a chance" said Hiruma with a little hope in his voice as he gazed at Sena….

Well there you all go hope you all enjoy!!!! R&R also give me some ideas I am always open for them

-Kakashi106


	5. Operation

Chapter 5: Operation

The day of the operation seemed to have dragged on. Sena was in the operating room for at least 4 hours but it seemed like it had been 12. Everyone was in the lobby waiting to see if he would be ok, if the operation went well.

As the moments passed, the doctor came out of two giant swinging doors with bloody gloves on. As he made his way to the Demon team he started to take them off and threw them into a special trash can nearby.

"I have some good news and bad news" said the doctor, "The operation went with flying colors, Sena will be fine and his legs should recover in around 6 months, the bad news is that he is in a comatose state and we won't know when he will wake up."

Monta stepped up and asked, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well usually people who are in a coma don't wake up for a certain period of time. He can wake up tomorrow or he won't wake up until a few months later, we won't know until he wakes up"

Everyone was relieved that Sena will be ok, but deep down inside they were all a bit nervous, what if he won't be able to run again, what will he do, would he be alright, will he stay the same. Numerous questions circled their heads until Hiruma started talking to the doctor.

"Thanks, you can go now" said Hiruma. The way he said this line made it seem like it was the doctor's fault for what has happened, but really Hiruma was pissed off to where he was scared for Sena too.

Several days had passed and the Demion football team was in and out of the hospital countless times. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Sena to wake up to make sure he was ok and to settle all of their nerves.

At the end of the week around the afternoon, Hiruma had skipped school and was sitting next to Sena's bed side. All he could do was gaze at Sena, wishing he would wake up soon and be the same old Sena, just like before… before any of this crap had happened.

Hiruma's mind was wondering off, thinking about things, how Sena was the key to the team, the one who held everyone together, and kept things into place…. The hero. As his mind kept wondering, Sena's hand had twitched, but Hiruma didn't even notice! Then, his fingers started to move and stretch. Finally Sena opened one eye, but immediately shut it, because the lights were too bright. He moaned feeling the after effects from the surgery, and that was when Hiruma finally noticed Sena was waking up!

Hiruma didn't know what to do, he was so flustered and panicking, the only thing he could think of doing was calling a nurse. She ended up rushing into the room and then running back out. Hiruma had a blank expression on his face like… WTF… where the hell did she go?

"mmmmm" came from Sena once more. That was when Hiruma drew the line... he was about to run out of the room until he saw the nurse running back with the doctor. He blew out a deep sigh that he was holding in for the longest time.

Hiruma was kicked out of the room as the doctor entered. He was sitting in the lobby for a half an hour reading old torn magazines. The doctor finally came out of his room and approached Hiruma.

"Sena is awake now, but he is a little out of it. He is very sore and feeling the after affects from the operation. You may go in but only for a little while, Sena will need his rest. Also you may take him home on Sunday"

"Thanks…" was the only reply Hiruma gave him as he rushed by the doctor, to Sena's room. As he entered he saw Sena sitting up drinking water.

As He was taking his finally sip, he noticed from his side view that Hiruma had entered his room. He was so excited that he wasn't left alone in an empty hospital room.

"How ya feeling shrimp?"

"Fine, when can I leave this place?" asked Sena

"Sunday, the team and I will be picking you up."

"Oh ok thank you… ummm do you think you can help me up, I I want to try and walk right now"

"Sena I don't thin…"

"I I just want to see where I am at, please"

"No, just rest and I will help you tomorrow"

Sena just sat there, not saying a word to Hiruma. Truth was Hiruma didn't want to know the results yet, he wasn't ready… he didn't want to see Sena fail.

For about five minutes the room was soundless, no one spoke a word, it started to become unbearable. Hiruma decided it was time to leave and let Sena rest.

As Hiruma made it back to the school in time for football practice, he announced to everyone that Sena was awake and that they will be picking him up on Sunday. After the announcement, practice resumed, but what they didn't know was that Sena was in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed ready to jump off and see if he was able to walk.

End of chapter 5…. Sorry it took so long, I am a very busy person lol… well R&R please and give me some ideas, I am open to suggestions.


	6. Reality

Chapter 6 Reality

Sena sat at the edge of his bed, feet dangling off, ready to stand and try walking once again. He was still in enormous pain and knew the risks he was taking, such as re-opening his wounds and also not being able to walk.

After one final deep breath, he put one foot down first then the other. He held his grip on the bed to steady himself as he began to rise. The pain in his leg was horrible that he began to tear up... but he had to know the truth on weather he was able to walk or not. As he finally stood straight up, he was out of breath and sweating. The pain grew but he had to move on. He tried taking his first step, but his knee buckled underneath him and he fell back to the bed.

Sena struggled once more, sitting up in the bed and re-adjusting himself to stand once one. When he was finally in a standing position, he took another step and this time it was successful and his confidence grew, so he tried taking another step... This time he was going to be stepping with his bad leg. This second step seemed to go in slow motion for him. As he raised his leg and put down in front of him, his whole leg caved in underneath him and he fell down face first. He was now in immense pain and his leg went numb. He wasn't able to move and the pain was so unbearable that he had a hard time breathing, so that cut out the possibility of yelling for help.

About 5 minutes passed and Sena's head was getting dizzy and his eyes became blurry... a warm fuzzy feeling started approaching him and the darkness started to take over. In his last few moments of consciousness he saw someone in a white get up run towards him yelling something... and that was the last thing he could remember before he passed out.

Sunday

It was finally Sunday and the Devilbats were at the hospital, ready to pick up their speedy little friend. Since everyone was not allowed into his room at the same time, Hiruma and Musashi went to the back with a wheel chair. As they approached his room they knew something was off. There was a doctor inside waiting for them to come in sitting next to Sena whose eyes were dull and lifeless. As they continued to walk in the doctor told them to take a seat and had something importanat to tell them.

"I assume you are Sena's teammates here to pick him up" questioned the doctor

"Yes, does there seem to be a problem with that" answered Musashi

Hiruma in the other seat was just glaring at the doctor trying to analyze the situation.

"Yes, there is a problem, but not with you guys. The other day, Sena tried to stand on his own and walk..." There was a eerie silence around the room and Hiruma then knew that this was going to turn out bad.

"When he tried to walk, it didn't turn out so good for him. He ended up collapsing and passing out, and on top of that he ended up breaking another bone in his leg. His situation and possibility of walking or even running are coming down to slim or nothing."

"What does that mean... does that mean he won't walk again? Are we able to till take him home today?" pushed Musashi

"Yes you can take him today, but please keep a very close eye on him, he still has a very low possibility of walking but he needs to take care of his leg first and make sure it is healed before trying to pull another stunt like that again."

During this whole meeting Sena didn't flinch at all, he probably heard this speech more then once and looked like he gave up on life, like he will never be able to do anything ever again.

Hiruma just sat there staring at him, waiting for any kind of reaction and also absorbed all information the doctor had to say.

As the meeting ended they lifted Sena onto the chair and wheeled him out towards the team. As they walked into the waiting room, everyone bombarded Sena, happy to see their friend. Sena still had no reaction or say in anything, he just sat there staring at nothing.

Everyone noticed this and became a little more quite.

Hey guys, I believe he is tired and we should let Hiruma and Musashi handle this" said Jummanji

Everyone agreed and said their good byes to Sena, wishing him to get well soon. As everyone left, they put Sena into Musashi's Jeep and headed home, but since no one is home at Sena's house cause they are on vacation, Hiruma and Musashi thought the best thing to do was have Sena staying with Hiruma at his house, since Musashi couldn't do it since he was taking care of his dad.

Once they were finally at Hiruma's house, they got out and helped Sena into his chair. Hiruma wheeled him into his house and into the living room which was abnormally normal looking. Musashi said his good byes and said he will be over more often to help out.

It was over 10 minutes since Musashi left and Hiruma went into the kitchen to give Sena something to eat since he hadn't eaten in a while. As Hiruma walked in he noticed that tears were running down Sena's face from his dark lifeless eyes. He looked up to Hiruma and stared for a second...

"I...I can't walk... it's over.. i don't know what to do... help me..." cried Sena... as more sobs kept racking his body...

End of Chapter 6! FINALLY R&R


End file.
